Script part 7
Route 1... Lady Melia! Withdraw to the Xopon village and let us handle this beast! No, Aizel. Do you really expect me to leave you, run away and save myself? Permit us this once, Lady Melia. It is our honour and our duty to protect you with our lives. Do not fear for us. Flee! I will not. I cannot return to the capital with this monster still standing! ... Aizel! Hogard! ... Aizel! Hogard! Garan! Damil! Bestow the light of your life unto me! ... Who turned up the heat? I've never seen such a dense forest. Me neither. How much further?! This must be the Jungle Planet; Manka. If Tergoku’s vision is right, we've still got a long way to go. You mean go on in this heat? I'm sweatier than a Spukunk's armpit! We'll have to search for the best route. Sadly, until we find a way, we'll have to put up with Tasuku’s stench. Hey!! Aguri! ... We must be outside the tower. ... Welcome, True Savior of Light. ... Father! ... Weak! Weak and pathetic! ... What or who are you?! ... You will pay for what you've done! ... You will know the pain and suffering you lot caused the Emperor and Sonya! ... A silver plated Devil Armor... And who was that girl? Huh? These visions show me people and places I've never seen. If only I could find out what they mean. We could use them to our advantage. Huh? Look over there! A rope bridge! It looks man made. Not a person, Xopon. Though a lot of them have settled in our cities, the Xopon are originally native to Makna Forest. Do you think they'd know the way to the Eyrth? I can't say. But walking around in circles isn't going to achieve anything. Our best bet is to look for their village. ... Over there! Huh? ... Hey, are you OK? ... You! ... Tergoku? What's wrong? Another vision? Kind of. I'm not sure. But first, she needs help. Good point; Ter kun. ... You're right. Let's look for somewhere safe. ... There. I see a clearing under a giant tree. We can easily watch for anything approaching. ... OK. I'll carry her. ... She hasn't sustained any serious injuries, but her condition is far from stable. Do you know what's wrong with her? Her symptoms suggest ether deficiency. It's well-known that Human are strongly affected by energy levels in the environment. Make sense that they created environments with magic. But I've never seen symptoms like this before. ... A sudden drop in ether content in the surrounding atmosphere causes a reaction. Symptoms range from fatigue to nausea, but in this girl's case... What can we do? We're gonna need Water-type Energy Crystals. I'll put the crystals onto an arrow to shoot from my bow. What!!? You're gonna shoot her? No, silly. I'll fire them into the air and the dispersed energy will heal her. It’ll be That's what I thought. But the problem is the crystals. We can't just use any old crystal, they must be as pure as possible. This area must have a water source nearby. We should search there first. I spotted a waterfall a little way back. What do you think, Sharla? Would a waterfall produce pure crystals? I can't think of a better place. Then it's decided. I'll search for the crystals. Hey, you're not going on your own! I'll be OK. I need you to look after the group. We're short on water too, so I'll fill up our flasks. Hey, good idea. Take care man! ... ... Who are you? Hello there. Hello. How unusual. It is quite rare to see a Hybrid in this region. ... I suppose you are wondering why I am here, in that case. Then permit me to introduce myself. My name is Alvis. Alvis? Um. My name's... It's Tergoku. Isn't it? How did you know that? The Howling Dragon. Chancellor of Neo Seikonia. The hero that has every Chaos Being running. You're famous all over the Universe. I know you from somewhere. ... They're here! ... The intruders who’s emits a particular magical wavelength in its ground state. It must have drawn them. Magic? ... What are they? ... Alvis, get out of the way! I'll deal with this myself! ... From the left? ... Then I'll go... ... How?! ... Now from above! ... It can't be! I saw its movements before it struck. How can it...? It is a Ravia. Ravia? They can read your mind. Whether you have a vision or not, if they know your next move, it's all in vain. ... You know about my visions? How could you possibly- There is only one way. Stop it in its tracks, then dull its perception. ... No, Alvis! Stop! You don't know how to- ... A new Form! ... That was amazing! I suggest you stop staring. ... The sword is yours to wield. What was that light? The Sacred Weapons does not control itself. You control it. I... control it. ... By the power of my sword, I will stop them. ... ... Well? You see now, Shulk? Thank you. Hey, wait a second! More importantly, where in the Universe did you learn to use Excalibur? ... They were not the primary Ravia. Merely its spawn. ... The primary Ravia dwells elsewhere on Makna. Is it...wounded? I see. The Ravia is hurt and lies in rest. Wounded by a girl. A girl? The Excalibur is a divine sword capable of disturbing the very fabric of existence. It chose it’s wielder. ... Of both Good hearted and Righteousness. Alvis. How do you know so much about the Excalibur? Who are you? ... Tergoku! Tergoku! ... That's Tasuku! I'm over here! ... Tergoku, we looked all over for you. Thought you'd been eaten by the forest! Sorry, Tasuku. I got attacked by Ravia. If it hadn't been for Alvis I wouldn't have survived. Alvis? Who's that? I'll introduce you. He's the one that... ... Alvis? But he was... There's no one here. I'm telling you, he was right here. He even taught me how to unlock a new power from the Excalibur. Just you and me, Tergoku. Ain't no one else around. ... You probably passed out from dehydration and dreamt this guy up. Come on. Wait 'till the others hear this. ... He was here, Tasuku! I didn't dream it. I'm not lying! OK, OK. I believe you. And while you were having fun with your imaginary friend, did you find any ether crystals? Yes. Good quality ones too. Perfect. Come on. We should hurry them back to Solaria. Hang around here long enough and we'll get whacked by an imaginary beast! ... I'm not lying! ... Alvis... Who are you? ... ... An enemy that renders your visions useless. This forest holds many surprises. Not least creatures we've never seen before. And now we know there is another who can use Excalibur. I know... Strange; isn’t it? Yeah. I can't wait to meet him. So you weren't just having a sneaky nap then? No! I'm just saying. There aren’t a lot of people in the Universe that can wield the Sacred Weapons. How would this guy know how? ... OK. Locked and loaded. Everyone, stand back. ... Wow. Unbelievable. ... She's coming round. All thanks to our medic. ... Are you OK? Where am I? Everything's fine. You're gonna be... Get your hands off me! ... Hey, watch it! ... Forgive me. I did not mean to... Sorry if we surprised you. Are you the ones who helped me? Well, something like that. ... Excuse me. My name is Melia. Forgive my indiscretion. I have not had the pleasure of coming into contact with various males. Coming into contact? Hey Tergoku. You're creeping this lady out. Shut up, Tasuku! This large one is far worse. Me? ... Melia, is it? How did you get here, then? What, is there no one with you? I must apologise, but my situation does not concern you. And I shall not be divulging anything to common passers-by. Duly noted, your ladyship. But if I were to be so bold, I'm guessing that you didn't come here alone and you weren't just taking an afternoon nap. And what, may I ask, are you doing here? It is rare to see People venture this deep into Makna. We're travelling to the head of the Eyrth. We've got a long journey ahead of us. Huh? Eyrth? We were just figuring out how to get there when we found you. I see. Then permit me to return the favour by aiding you in your quest. Huh? Really? There is only one path to the Eyrth. It is the path that leads to there known as the Cosmic Tunnel. So this Cosmic Tunnel take us to Eyrth? If you would be kind enough to escort me out of the forest, I will show you the way. You'd do that?! Thank you, Melia! I'm Tergoku. That’s Momo; Konoe; Taichi; Asiá; Rito; my fiancée Solaria. Please; a few people call me Laria. And, I see that you’ve already met Tasuku. Pleased to meet you. Tergoku, ah yes. Likewise. ... She's a bit high and mighty, but she's a Human too, right? Why is she here alone? Ain't got a clue. Ask her yourself. I'm not good with her posh accent. Kinda remind me of Melty. ... We shall travel to the Xopon village. Xopon village?! That's where we've been heading. We reckon it's our best chance of making it to the top. Since inhabiting the region, the Xopon have been a great help. You can travel to Eryth from their village. It's settled. We'll make our way to the Xopon village. Very well. The Xopon inhabit a giant trees. If we follow this trail, we will be safe. ... This is the entrance to Frontier Village. So this is one of the big trees is where the Xopon live? Ah! Bird Lady! Welcome back Bird Lady! I wish to speak with the village chief. Will you permit us to enter? ... My pleasure, my pleasure! ... Melia I shall take you to the village chief. Follow me. ... ... Human! Hybrids! Human here, Hybrids here! Human who, Hybrids who? Human and Hybrids everywhere! Me want touch one one! Me want nibble on one them one them! Human or Hybrids taste! ... This Hybrid scary! Hey! Hey, calm down; Moroku. ... Xopon of Frontier Port! Melia Antiqua has returned. I request an audience with your chief. Chief, will you hear my request? Melia here. Bird Lady here. Melia back. Bird Lady back. Bird Lady? ... My dear Melia, it's good to see you again so soon. And you look so well. ... And what of your men? ... They are at one with the Pulse Ocean. They sacrificed their lives so that I might escape. But this is not my reason for coming. These people need your help. Will you be so kind as to listen to their request? What could these travelers need of me? They require safe passage to Eryth. I see no reason to deny them. And Melia, what of you? I have unfinished business on this planet. Once these people are safely on their way, I shall be on mine as well. ... That girl...something's troubling her. We found her half-dead and all alone. But I don't suppose she'll tell us the reason any time soon. Maybe we can help. I'll go and talk to her. ... Melia. You're welcome to come with us. ... Is it true? Were you alone in the forest? That thing must be stopped by my hand. This is my pledge to those that have died. Is it wounded? I see... The Ravia is hurt and lies in rest. Wounded by a girl. Wounded by a girl... You don't mean you're going to fight the Ravia? ... How do you know of the Ravia? When I went to collect the ether crystals, some Ravias attacked me. I managed to destroy them and get away. You defeated Ravia?! Who are you? ... Excalibur... So that sword can... To tell the truth, they were the Ravia’s spawn. Someone told me the primary Ravia is healing somewhere in the forest. It was you, wasn't it? You hurt the Ravia. ... Melia? The Ravia escaped from our homeworld, and I am tasked with killing it. It cannot remain free. For the sake of my people, and the Xopon, it must be stopped. Melia, we can help you defeat it, if you like. Out of pity? No. Why, then? It's just... I...I want... Speak, Tergoku. Or I shall be forced to summon the Xopon chief to interpret for me. I would like to help. What could you possibly gain from aiding me? I saw it. At the top of a black tower, you and I were fighting together. Fighting those Devil Armor. I also saw you fighting a huge Telethia. It threw me the first time 'n' all. Forgive me, Shulk, but what are you talking about? Tergoku have an ability that can see visions of the future. See the future?! And you expect me to believe this rubbish? Believe what you want, lady. Same as I tell all the non-believers. That'll be me then. Oh yeah. ... In any case, the only reason we got this far was 'cos of Shulk's visions. If Shulk says he saw you in a vision, then you must be important to whatever happens next. And if you're tough enough to fight a Devil Armor, you're all right in my book. You've got my vote. A lady should not go unaccompanied onto the battlefield. Excuse me! I am quite capable of dispatching the beast alone! I require no assistance of any kind! ... My dear. I apologise, but I could not help overhearing. Their offer sounds quite reasonable. The danger extends much further than our small dwelling. Makna itself is at risk. And we shall provide you with the finest warrior of our clan. Chief Dunga, I... No need for thanks. He is the equal, if not better, of a powerful Hybrid warrior. You do know we're listening? The chosen Xopon hero will await you below. I shall go ahead and prepare him. Please excuse me. A Xopon hero? Now this I have to see! Don't be like that. Let's meet him first. ... May I introduce... Heropon Riki! ... Yay! Riki! Our Heropon! ... Watch out! Get off me! To you! ... Right in the... Take this, furball! ... Heropon! Heropon fight back! Heropon chomp chomp! Heropon go forth! Heropon get up! Heropon make Xopon proud! Silence! I introduce to you this year's legendary Heropon, Riki! New Man Man friends! Meet this year's legendary Heropon, Riki! Riki live to serve! ... 1 has always made my way of the life I have got to be a better person and I know what you mean and how to do what you’re gonna I like to the fact I have to be with a lot more people of each and all the way I know that you have to a good thing to do and you know what I mean you mean by Category:Scripts